Cy Sly
In the series Ovide and the Gang, the eponymous platypus and his friends live a carefree existence...that is threatened at times by a megalomaniacal snake named Cy Sly. Personality Being a snake, Cy has several of the stereotypical traits of villains including megalomania and a desire to see his enemies out of the picture. He desires to take over the island paradise and claim it as his own. With Ovide as an obstacle, Cy develops new schemes in his attempts to get them off the island. He is aided by his dimwitted and rather kind toucan henchman Bobo who often gets along with other island residents much to Cy's disdain. Of course, Bobo does most of the grunt work and one episode shows Cy as being rather incapable of doing anything without the toucan's assistance. Cy rarely fools anyone who is familiar with his reputation, which often results in the snake resorting to manipulating others or acting behind the scenes to get at them. He also occasionally shows disgust at things like being happy and friendly, seeing them as sickening. Cy is also flippant about what result he expects once he should remove Ovide and the others. In several instances, he is quite hostile and sadistic, even bordering on wanting to see Ovide and the others killed if it means securing the island. However, he also seems hesitant to the idea of actually killing them. One notable example occurs in the Sukaya plant episode when he poisons their food supply with the Sukaya's deadly juice. While Ovide and the others are on the verge of death via poisoning, Cy continues to insist that he only intended to give them tummy aches at worst. This contrasts with other occasions, such as setting up a trap so Ovide would get eaten by a shark. The series also features a roaming TV set that acts as plot exposition and setup. Humorously, Cy is always hypnotized when seeing the footage and takes the info into consideration for his next scheme. Acts Given that Sly is the general antagonist of the series, he often creates the conflict or aids in them for the possibility of evicting Ovide and the others. Among said misdeeds include: * Poisoning Ovide and his friends (sans Matilda) with the juice of the deadly Sukaya plant as aforementioned * Acting as a guide on two occasions for a vulpine hunter/poacher that was intent on capturing Ovide to imprison in a zoo * Trying to see that Ovide gets eaten by a shark by putting Ovide's beloved television set in said shark's lair * Posing as a mermaid (along with Bobo) in an attempt to sway the residents into giving up their possessions * Abducting a crab child and framing Ovide for the deed in the hope that its large parents and kin would decimate their homes * Convincing an unearthed T-Rex to destroy Ovide and the others under the lie that Ovide was responsible for the destruction of its home * Employing a chameleon to frame Ovide for committing annoying acts (and even one life-threatening act by almost seemingly knocking a friend off the top of a lighthouse) so they would turn against the platypus Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Con Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Incompetent Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed